ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Humanity Returns
Humanity Returns is a form on Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse (series). Hypnosis The humanity is robot-type to invade to earth is a Future Earth. "What on earth could Ben possibly be doing that's taking this long? We're losing!" Said the humanity. Humanity is turned into Retaliator. "What's with all these overused scenes lately?" Retaliator said. Meanwhile... "Phew!" Ben said that grabbed is box but is kicked by Gwen. "Sorry?" Gwen said. "Where is she?" Tetrax said. "Doing it. WHERE IS SHE?!" Ben said. Inside the Future Earth. "Learn." Retaliator said. When is inside at Paraple System. "Revenge!" Said the unnamed EX. When the speed appears, it was Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX! "The old, you must to die!" Retaliator said. Retaliator shots beam at Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX, but he dodged. "Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX? Do something!" Ben said and detransformed. Although Ben that alone. Back to Future Earth, that Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX punching at Retaliator. Retaliator shot blast and beam at Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX, but he dodged, is a bodykit to hitting away. "NO!" Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX screamed and advented. "Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX!" Ben said. "Oh no, the Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX cannot to use it, that power with a Alza?" Gwen said. "Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX that is stop them!" Perodua Alza SR said. "What is Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX!" Gwen said. Back to Future Earth, while Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX is screamed to the bodykit. "Someback!" Ben said. Ben transformed. "Chromastone!" Tetrax doing. "Ben, you can take the cyrstal to while Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX!" Tetrax said. "What?! Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX anything!?" Ben said, and takes the cyrstal. "After to while, that take Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX is everything he used the alone." Ben throws it with cyrstal and detransformed. "Stop them! Sounds exciting, but how do we get it in the theaters! The future Perodua Viva ELITE EX, every do something!" Ben said. Back to Future, when cyrstal coming but cracks. "Do something!" Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX with his bodykit and defeats him to explosion. He called Ben as Jetray, Gwen, Tetrax and Perodua Alza SR is flew down, he Ben detransformed. Ben woke Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX is arms. "You... give... you, we standing with a alone. You he go." Ben said. "Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX, you okay." Gwen said. "He too. Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX that even to stop Retaliator can destroys the Future Earth." Ben said. "Everyone, do something!" Gwen said. "Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX that... 'No '''way." Ben said. "He still..." Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX said. "Ben!?" Gwen said. "You going from at Fusion." Ben said. "No!" Gwen said. "Yes, we have to destroy!" "Go." Ben said. Too haded at Gwen while Future Perodua Viva ELITE EX and Ben platform the Fusion Dance into EX Ben. "Whoa, that is fusion anything? Cool." EX Ben said. "You, do something!" Retaliator said. EX Ben transformed. "FastTrack!" Retaliator shot a beam at EX Ben but hitting him into the walls. "Ugh!" EX Ben said. "Do something!" while Perodua Alza SR towards at Retaliator is punched to wave at him, but into the buliding. When the at Sentient Aliens appeared, but is a along. "That is my Taco! AGAIN!" Gwen yelled. EX Ben transformed. "Humungousaur!" Retaliator shot beam at EX Ben and EX Ben split back. ''Continued later...